


Little Girl Vaginas: Disgusting or Wonderful?

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Humiliation, Lolita, Oral Sex, Orphanage, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Dr. Smith volunteers at a 1960s-era girls orphanage. He teaches the girls that all normal children have penises, that their vaginas are disgusting and gross, and urges each girl to take measures to make her vagina close up and disappear. The measures don't work, of course. After Dr. Smith is maimed in a car crash, it is up to Dr. Jones to try to repair the psychological damage.





	Little Girl Vaginas: Disgusting or Wonderful?

"So, for today's lesson, I need to check on your private parts, to be sure everything is OK... So, Sarah, could you stand up and pull down your underpants so we can all see?... It's OK, don't be shy."

She hesitated at the unusual request, then did as he asked.

Dr. Smith's eyes went wide at what he saw. "Oh -- oh, dear. That's quite enough. You may pull your underpants up."

Regaining his composure he turned to Susan with a smile. "How about you? Can you show us what's in your underpants?" When the panties went down, Dr. Smith's eyes opened even wider. He muttered, "Oh... oh, my goodness. Two cases... oh, dear."

The other eight girls pulled their panties down one by one, and each time Dr. Smith looked dismayed, though he started acting less surprised and maintained a more professional demeanor.

"Well, well, um, thank you all very much. I'll have to think about this..."

He went back to their previous topic of feelings, and how to know if you're feeling angry or sad or bored or happy.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The year was 1960. Dover was a small city in the American Midwest. Like every other city, Dover and the surrounding areas had to deal with a certain number of orphans. Most were placed with families, but there were often more children than families. The excess were assigned to one of many orphanages segregated by age and sex. The Woodcrest Orphanage handled girls in the age range of 5 to 9. The employees of the orphanage system were underpaid, but jobs were hard to find in Dover. Attention to the girls at Woodcrest was particularly spotty and unenthusiastic.

Dr. Smith was a child psychologist who had just moved to town. He offered to volunteer his time without charge to help the girls in the orphanage. Everyone knew that orphans were at risk of developing psychological problems, so the authorities at Dover Orphanage were happy to accept his offer. After sizing up the situation, he offered to run a group therapy session every day for the ten residents of the orphanage. The two women on duty were delighted to retreat to the kitchen where they could smoke and gab without being troubled by the pesky little urchins.

The orphanage was an old house, with four bedrooms upstairs. There were three bedrooms, each with four little beds. The group met in the fourth upstairs room, a play room, with a few uninspiring, worn toys scattered in corners. There were two sofas, two big armchairs, and a dusty rug on the floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Smith surveyed the girls at their first meeting. They all had on ill-fitting shapeless gray dresses. They seemed too big for the small girls and too small for the bigger ones. There were signs of wear, stains, and they were none too clean.

"So, children," he said at the first meeting. "I am Dr. Smith and I am here to help you. Can you tell me your names?"

He told them a bit about himself and encouraged each of them to say something about herself or what was on her minds. They could tell he was listening, as he smiled and asked follow-up questions. This was new, and the girls showed a bit of enthusiasm. They were starting to like Dr. Smith.

"Excellent, excellent! Now... the first rule of these group therapy sessions is that we must never tell anyone what goes on here. What we do here is secret and confidential. Is that understood?" As he spoke, he got up and closed the door to the hallway.

The girls nodded, and a couple looked visibly excited. The idea of someone trusting them to keep a secret was a glimmer of something new.

He started talking to them about feelings, and how to recognize feelings. What does someone look like when they are mad? When they are sad? The girls showed him. Then he had a girl pick an emotion to show and the others had to guess which one it was.

It was at the third session that he asked them all to pull down their panties to show him what was inside.

At the fourth session, he took a stack of 8x10 glossy pictures out of a folder but held them against his chest before revealing them.

"Last time I had you all show me what was in your underpants, and I regret to say that you all have a problem. So now I'll show you what a child is supposed to look like between the legs, OK?"

The girls nodded.

He revealed a picture of a boy's private parts, with the little penis and the sac below. A couple girls giggled.

"What's funny, Cathy?" he asked.

"That's a boy," she said.

"Oh, all healthy children look like this between the legs. Let me show you another..." There were a total of five shots of boys' private parts.

"Every normal child has a penis -- this tube here. Now, none of you look like this now, but with some hard work and determination you can heal yourselves of your -- condition." His face showed distaste.

Several of the girls looked visibly worried and confused. Sarah was a 6-year-old blond with big blue eyes and a lovely smile, but she was not smiling now.

"So, Sarah, pull down your underpants and lie back here on the sofa with your legs apart... Yes, all the rest of you can see there is no penis at all. Just these little disgusting flaps of skin... Maybe there's a penis inside that just needs some help to come out?" He gently pulled the lips aside. "Oh, dear... no hint of a penis at all. And it's even worse... there's a hole. It's called a... a vagina, though that's a dirty word -- don't use it when anyone else is listening. It's really bad to not only have no penis but to have a hole." Sarah's big blue eyes were moist, her mouth turned down, on the verge of tears. "Sarah, you need to work on getting that vagina to fill in before we can work on growing you a penis." She quickly made herself decent and pressed herself tightly into the corner of the sofa, legs together and hands together in her lap.

"Well, let's see what's going on with the others... Rachel, you next..." Rachel was the oldest, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She bit her lip and lay back in the center of the sofa, dress around her waist and panties down at her knees. She also had no sign of a penis and had a vagina. "I guess I ought to see just how bad it is," he murmured. "I'll see how deep it is. But I have to be sure I can clean my hands afterwards." He pulled out of his bag a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a roll of paper towels. "Pull your panties down all the way so you can get your legs wide apart." With his lip curled in distaste, he held Rachel's lips apart with his left fingers and slid his right pinky into her vagina. It went in to the first knuckle. "Deeper? Oh dear..." It went in past the second knuckle, then Rachel said, "Ow" as he reached the end. He quickly withdrew his finger, then uncapped the alcohol and poured a bit on a paper towel and then rubbed his hands, over and over. "Blech," he murmured. Rachel looked sad and worried.

"I guess I'll need to check all of you, and I don't really need to clean up until I'm finished. Doesn't matter if I transfer some disgusting slime from one vagina into another since they're all dirty. So, all of you, lie down with your panties down around your ankles, and spread your legs... the ones who don't fit on the chairs, just lie on the floor... Let me go back to you, Sarah... Come on, you've got to let me see you down there." Sarah reluctantly exposed herself to him again, legs spread wide. He slid the right pinky in the same amount. Then he went on to Susan, a blue-eyed redhead with freckles who was 8. He got almost all of his pinky into her vagina. "Oh dear, oh dear," he said. Susan cried quietly.

"Got to get it all done," he murmured, going on to the next girl and inserting his pinky into her as well. His pinky went in to different girls a different amounts, from one knuckle at one extreme and the whole finger at the longest, though most of them had vaginas about two knuckles deep. "Phew!" he said as his finger slid out of the last girl. He poured alcohol on another towel and wiped his hands, over and over again.

"So, do you all want to be healed, and have your disgusting vaginas close up?

All of the girls looked very sad, and most of them nodded.

"And then grow a penis and become normal children?"

The heads nodded once more.

"Part of the solution to having a vagina is to have the right attitude. Now, it's no shame to have a vagina, really" -- the distaste on his face was unmistakable -- "it's not your fault. But you need to recognize how abnormal it is to have one. Every night when you're in bed, you should think about how you would love your vagina to close up and fill in."

"But you also want to fill up your vagina yourself. Things like water won't work. What you fill it with has to be part of you. It also can't be the pee and poop that already come out of your body down there. What you want to use is saliva. Spit on your fingers and then slide the fingers up into your vagina. Do it over and over again. If you have a runny nose then the snot is ideal to put down in your vaginas too... You all wash your hands when you're done using the toilet? Well, be sure to wash your hands when you're done with this too. Vaginas are dirty."

The class went on to other topics, and the mood lifted somewhat. Three days passed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Have you all been putting your spit in your vagina every night?"

Every girl nodded.

"Have you all been thinking about how much you want it to close up?"

Once again the girls all nodded.

"Well, time for another measurement to see how much progress you're making... So, Sarah, pull your panties down again and let us see."

She hesitated, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't wanna show. It's disgusting." She turned pink.

"Oh, Sarah, don't worry about that. I'm sure you're doing your best. But let me ask... Have any of your girls had your vagina close up and disappear?"

Several girls shook their heads. None nodded.

"See, you're not alone, Sarah. Maybe some of you have made progress, but all of you still have a disgusting vagina."

Pouting, Sarah pulled her panties down.

Dr. Smith sighed. "Yeah, it still is a... vagina. OK, you other girls, lie back and pull your panties down. Once my finger goes into a gross vagina, I want to do all of you as quick as I can so I can clean my finger off."

He repeated the procedure of sliding his pinky into each of the girls in turn. "Oh... Yuck! ... Is that a little shallower? No, I guess not... Don't be ashamed, pull your hands aside. You can't get better until you accept that there's a problem..."

"Finally!" he said, his finger emerging from the tenth vagina. He rubbed his hands with the towel and alcohol, over and over, then sighed. "OK, got that done with!"

"It's not good news, I'm afraid," he said. "I don't think any of you have made any progress. Are you sure you're putting lots of spit in your vaginas each night?"

Most girls nodded, and a few just looked down.

"I'm afraid it's time for the more radical solution... using an adult penis... my penis I guess it has to be. The radical solution is for me to stick my penis into your vaginas. One way it works is that when your vagina feels a penis, she will be mortified and ashamed and motivated to disappear and fill up so she doesn't exist any more. And it also might then inspire your body to grow a penis of its own. But one thing at a time. The first step is getting your vaginas to close up. A man's penis also makes a special substance that comes out the end sometimes. It has various uses, but one is to help fill in vaginas. It's even better than spit... So are you ready to have me slide my penis into your vaginas?" Some of the girls looked doubtful. "Listen, do you want to be normal children or not? If you want to be normal, this is what you need to do!"

A few girls gave sad nods, others sighed, but none complained.

"Now, a penis is a wonderful, clean organ, one of the finest parts of a normal person. You saw how much I hated having to get my finger dirty putting it in your vaginas. The idea of actually putting my penis in there is ten times worse. But I'm willing to do it, because I want to help you all become normal children... Let's get started."

"Rachel, let's start with you." His whole little finger had fit inside Rachel. Rachel's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Lie back here in the middle of the sofa here... you other girls make room."

"Now, I'm going to show you my penis." He pulled down his trousers and underpants and his male apparatus came into view. The penis was soft and small, with modest hair around its base. His balls hung in their sac.

"It's big!" said Sarah.

"Bigger than a little boy's, true. But it's going to get bigger... See, penis, there's Rachel's disgusting vagina... I know it's gross. But we're going to do a good deed and help her to fill it in. You ready to help with that?" He then addressed the girls. "Penis has to get stiff so he can force his way into Rachel's gross vagina. See it getting stiffer?" The organ swelled with each heartbeat, the shaft separating from the testicles and rising away from his body. "It's one thing that makes a penis so magnificent, that it can take on different forms, including getting stiff like this."

"That's going to fit into Rachel?" asked Susan timidly.

"Yes, it is. Now, I will admit it's likely to hurt her. But you want to get better, Rachel, right?"

Rachel's wide eyes looked at the stiff penis pointing away from Mr. Smith's body and straight at her.

"Be brave now, Rachel. You want to get better. Believe me, this is way harder for me than it is for you. Oh... better get it over with."

Dr. Smith lowered himself onto Rachel, guiding his penis tip to her vaginal opening.

Rachel looked pale, weakly shaking her head.

Dr. Smith surged forward, pressing his cock into Rachel's small opening. It didn't go at first, so he pressed harder. "Oh, gross, disgusting, yuck..." murmured Dr. Smith. Rachel yelled and cried and squirmed. His stiff penis tip forced its way into Rachel's vagina, just a little. Dr. Smith drove his cock tip into the little girl with harsh, quick strokes. Seconds later, grimacing, he groaned, relaxed, and then quickly pulled away. There was a little trickle of blood emerging from Rachel's vagina. Dr. Smith quickly cleaned his shrinking penis off with paper towels and alcohol. He shuddered, then looked between his legs. "It's all over, penis, you did good," he said.

Rachel had turned onto her side and curled into the fetal position, sobbing.

"Let me see, Rachel," he said, and she didn't resist as he uncurled her and lifted her top leg. "Some bleeding, but not too bad. But the healing fluid came out the end of my penis, and now your vagina has what she needs to start closing up. A few more treatments and your vagina should close up completely. Won't that be good?" She didn't answer.

A little blood had gotten on the sofa, and Dr. Smith used a paper towel to wipe away the worst of it. What was left didn't show against the dark fabric. It wouldn't stand out from the other stains.

The other girls looked uncomfortable. Many sat with their legs tightly crossed. "Oh, I didn't say, but I can only do this once a day. My body only makes so much of the special fluid, and it takes a day before I have enough to treat the next girl."

The girls relaxed visibly.

"You other girls should try putting your fingers in your vagina at night before you start putting the saliva in. It may hurt, but it will help open up your vagina so my penis can fit more easily. A vagina often has to get a little wider in the process of getting shallower and disappearing."

They went on to other topics. At the end of the session he said, "Rachel, you feeling OK now?" Rachel nodded and gave a weak smile. "Rachel was brave and while it hurt, she's now on her way to full recovery. I'm sure you others will be brave too, because you all want to heal up and become normal children with a penis!"

And so the next day he mounted quivering little Sarah and forced his stiff cock into her small vagina, thrust several times, and then groaned as he released his special healing fluid.

He did a new girl each day. A few cried as they lay back, cried as Dr. Smith penetrated them, and kept crying. A few were brave and didn't cry at all. The others looked very nervous as they saw Dr. Smith's stiff penis approaching, cried as it entered and for the few seconds he jammed it in and out, then subsided to sniffles and quiet tears. After Rachel, Sarah bled and so did Tina, but the others apparently had all opened their vaginas wide enough with their fingers that there was no blood as they got their injections of healing fluid from the benevolent penis of the benevolent Dr. Smith.

After he had done each girl once, he took another round of measurement with his pinky finger. "I think maybe it's starting to work," he said.

The first round took a couple weeks, and he then began on a second round. His cock tip got in deeper to each girl on the second copulation. It hurt her less, and he spent a bit longer going in and out before his penis delivered its healing balm.

One day after he shut the door, Susan started crying. "My disgusting vagina is getting deeper!" she said. "I can tell when I put my fingers in!"

"Is it? Oh, that would be unfortunate. Let me check with my finger. Hmmm, maybe you're right... no, I don't think so. If any of you find your vagina is getting deeper, then it must be because you're not putting saliva in every night the way I asked, or else, ... maybe you really don't want to get better!"

By the third time he penetrated little Rachel, Dr. Smith's penis slid into her vagina without her showing any pain, though it was still very tight. He settled into a gentle thrusting pattern, very shallow as her vagina was of course not very deep.

"So, Rachel's vagina, feel that? Feel how disgusting you are? Feel how magnificent a penis is? You should be ashamed. You should just close up and cease to exist. Let me keep rubbing that message in as I go in and out here... It is so disgusting that my penis has to put up with your filthy self. He's doing you such a huge favor... you should disappear so Rachel can heal up and start growing a penis of her own." Rachel began crying softly.

A few days later, he said, "I can only give the magic healing juice to one girl a day, but I can stick it into a few other girls first to shame your vaginas into closing up before I deliver the juice into the last girl." Depending on the day, he inserted his penis into two, three or four other girls before unloading the precious juice in the girl who was next in line.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, is this Dr. Jones?"

"Speaking."

"I am Mrs. Anderson, from Dover Orphanages. You are a child psychologist, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, there was another child psychologist, a Dr. Smith, who was a regular at one of our orphanages. And sadly, he was in a bad auto accident and cannot help us any more. I think he's paralyzed from the waist down and not quite right in the head. I wonder if you could help us out."

"Certainly."

"I'm afraid we can't afford to pay you anything. Dr. Smith was a volunteer."

"Oh, that puts a different light on things."

"Could you meet with the children just once? To help us figure out what's going on?"

"Is there some indication of a problem?"

"Ummm, yes -- yes there is. Could you meet with them just once? Please?"

"Very well, I'll met with them once."

\---------------------------------------------------------

The two women staff members at the Woodcrest were not very helpful or insightful, Dr. Jones quickly concluded. They said they had no idea what had been going on, but they also seemed embarrassed and said they didn't want any trouble. So he met with the girls in the upstairs play room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Jones," he said. "I understand that Dr. Smith volunteered with you every day for several months. You also know that he has been in a serious accident."

They didn't seem surprised, but one asked, "Is he going to come back?"

"I think we can say for certain that he will never be able to come back and resume his duties."

"Oh."

"Can you tell me what sort of things you and he talked about?"

"He told us it was a secret and we should never tell anyone else."

"It's very good of you to take so seriously what he asked you to do. You're very mature little girls."

The flattery had its effect on a few of the faces.

"It's good that you felt comfortable saying whatever you wanted without thinking some other girl was going to tell your secrets. But this situation is different, especially as Dr. Smith will never be coming back. You don't need to tell me anything any of you other girls said. But you can tell me anything Dr. Smith told you, if it wasn't about some other girl."

"But we promised," said the biggest girl.

"We grown-ups have our rules, and one rule is that a grown-up like Dr. Smith can never make you keep secrets from other grown-ups."

The girls looked thoughtful, but no one spoke.

"Did you all like Dr. Smith? Did you look forward to his visits?"

A number of girls shook their heads.

"Why not? What happened? Did he say things that made you feel bad?"

A few of the girls nodded.

"But he was doing so much to help us!" said a girl.

"Yeah, it was no fun at all but he wanted to make us better." Other girls chimed in and Dr. Jones motioned them quiet again.

"What was the problem you had that he wanted to make better?"

"He wanted us all to grow penises so we could be normal little children."

Dr. Jones thought he must have heard wrong. "Could you say that again?"

"He wanted us to get our vaginas to close up first, and then he said we'd get to grow penises so we could be normal!"

Then the flood gates opened and the girls described everything that had happened in detail.

Dr. Jones was flabbergasted. He was also embarrassed to realize that as he heard about Dr. Smith penetrating and ejaculating inside the little girls, he had a raging erection.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Jones reported to Mrs. Anderson that there seemed to have been a major problem with sexual impropriety. She did not seem surprised. He agreed to meet with the girls again the next day. Mrs. Anderson thanked him profusely.

"Girls, I'm afraid I have to tell you that just about everything Dr. Smith told you was wrong. What he did was even worse. He was a very, very bad man. Here's the truth. Half the babies that are born are boys. They have penises. The other half are girls. They have no penises but they have vaginas. No one grows a penis who isn't born with one. No vaginas ever close up. Every boy and girl is perfect just the way they are, with their penis or vagina."

The girls stared at him, entranced.

"No vagina is disgusting. You girls are supposed to have them, and they're just fine. The world needs girls to have vaginas just like it needs boys to have penises. Your vaginas are meant to just sit quietly, just the way they are, until you grow up and become big girls. There's never any need to find out how deep they are. There's absolutely no need for anyone to... to stick a penis into a little girl's vagina."

Dr. Jones took a breath and looked around.

"What Dr. Smith did with his penis is... is what daddies do with mommies to start babies growing in their tummies. Adult women have vaginas that are all grown up and big enough to accept a penis. And they like their husbands to put their penises inside when they want to start a baby. It feels good to them, and it feels good to the husbands. Dr. Smith may have said he was doing something he found gross, but actually he was feeling very, very good when he stuck his penis into you. The stuff that came out of his penis is what would start a baby in a woman's tummy. But it doesn't have any other use. Dr. Smith was not right in the head in that he wanted to stick his penis into little girls like you instead of into grown women. And he was not right in the head for making you feel bad about your bodies. That was really, really mean of him."

After a few moments, a girl asked, "So, we don't need to show you our vaginas?"

"No! I mean, no girl has to show a man her private parts. In your case, because Dr. Smith stuck his penis into you, we'll have each of you see a nice lady doctor privately who will look you over down there. What she's looking for is to see if Dr. Smith hurt you. You were all perfect down there just the way you were. You're probably all going to be just fine, but if he hurt you then they'll fix you up so your vaginas are back to being just the way they were before Dr. Smith came -- wonderful, perfect parts of your body. Private parts, just for you."

The girls looked at him with wonder and awe. Some smiled openly, others didn't seem so sure, as if they weren't sure which doctor to trust.

Dr. Jones arranged to visit the girls at Woodcrest three times a week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings at 10:30. He learned their names, then listened to the girls reliving their experiences. He heard anger, fear, and grief. He told them the truth over and over again, setting it against the lies that Dr. Smith had been telling. It seemed like he was gradually getting through to them. It helped that the woman doctor who examined them told them the truth too -- fortunately, none of the girls' private parts were permanently damaged. She also verified that the girls had been telling the truth, as their vaginas had all been stretched out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Word of Dr. Smith's misdeeds spread. Naturally there was a desire for vengeance. But Dr. Smith was paraplegic and would never walk again. He had suffered head injuries that left him with cognitive impairment, and it seemed unlikely he would be deemed fit to stand trial.

Everyone liked Dr. Jones' idea of having the girls from Woodcrest take a field trip to visit Dr. Smith in the hospital.

The staff were happy to situate Dr. Smith in a private room, completely naked, flat on his back, with his arms strapped down. They were also happy to shield the group from any interruptions.

Dr. Smith's eyes went wide when he saw the little girls.

Dr. Jones addressed him. "Why, Dr. Smith, your former class decided they would like to pay you a visit and thank you for the time you spent with them."

"Hi, girls," he said uncertainly.

"Would you care to apologize to the girls? Perhaps correct any misinformation you might have told them?"

"Yeah, I'm -- gosh, I'm so sorry. Girls don't grow penises. You all have vaginas, which are just fine, and not gross. They're what you're supposed to have. You're all just fine."

In the minds of the girls, the narratives of the others had been winning out over the lies Dr. Smith had told them. But now that he himself had recanted, that had a powerful effect as well.

"You apologize to my vagina!" said little Tina hotly, climbing up on the bed and exposing herself, panties around her ankles and dress hem held up high.

The other girls laughed, but then Sarah climbed up beside Rachel and exposed herself similarly. "Yeah, apologize to mine too!"

"I'm... gosh, I'm sorry," said Dr. Smith.

"Hey, look, his penis is getting hard!"

The girls noted the development with excitement.

"You said were doing us a favor -- ha!"

"Pervert!"

"Poopy head!"

Dr. Jones said, "Girls, I've heard that adult men have disgusting, gross penises, and to be normal human beings their penis should really shrivel up and disappear from shame. And then maybe they can grow a vagina instead."

The girls laughed.

"And one way people can help the penis disappear is to ... sand it!" He produced three blocks of wood with coarse sand paper stapled around them. "Would any of you girls like to help Dr. Smith's penis to disappear?"

Girls grabbed two of his sandpaper blocks, and another two wrestled over the third one until one girl emerged victorious. They then chortled as they held up his stiff organ and applied the sandpaper vigorously.

Dr. Smith grimaced and groaned.

"Oh, it's bleeding," said a girl, and all three stopped and looked at Dr. Jones.

"As I recall, Dr. Smith made some of you girls bleed between the legs when he violated your private parts."

Dr. Smith's penis remained stiff even as blood seeped from many surface abrasions.

"But that's just pretend, right?" said little Tina. "He's not supposed to really lose his penis, is he?"

"That's right!" said Dr. Jones. "Though he kept telling you you were supposed to make your vaginas go away, right?"

The girls handed over the sandpaper blocks to three other girls who wanted a turn. The penis became a bloody mess, and then the erection started subsiding and they stopped.

"So, Dr. Jones had you spitting and putting your spit and snot into your vaginas. Would you like to give Dr. Jones any of your spit and snot?"

The girls all loved that idea. Each girl found an unoccupied part of his body and began spitting. His hair and face got a lot of attention. Karen had a head cold, and she was given pride of place to slobber copious quantities of snot all over his face and especially over his eyes.

The girls' enthusiasm started waning. And then Susan said, "They say two wrongs don't make a right." The other girls paused.

Dr. Jones smiled and choked up briefly. "That's very wise of you Susan. But... do you have anything more to say to Dr. Smith?"

Rachel screamed, "I hate you!" Several of the other girls joined her in screaming.

"Girls, girls!" interrupted Dr. Jones. "You should learn to take turns! I'm not sure he can hear you when you all yell at once. Why don't you take turns going up close and screaming right in his ear?"

Dr. Smith groaned and winced, eyes opening long enough to be invaded by Karen's layer of snot.

The girls had a lot of things to scream at Dr. Smith, and it went on for nearly half an hour before they finally lost steam.

"I want to pee on him!" giggled Susan. Other girls heartily agreed.

Dr. Jones hesitated, then said, "Well, you don't need to expose your privates to Dr. Smith any more. Here's a bed pan. Any of you who wants to, squat over the bed pan there and pee in it, and then we can empty it on Dr. Smith OK?"

Seven of the girls piddled in the bedpan, and then with Dr. Jones guiding and stabilizing its path, they poured it slowly onto Dr. Smith's face.

"Some for his penis too!" said a girl.

Dr. Jones thought that sounded good, so he helped them empty the rest onto the bloody penis, revealing that the organ was not seriously damaged. Blood started seeping out from many cuts as soon as the urine flowed away.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The girls' morale improved notably after their visit to Dr. Smith in the hospital. Dr. Jones cut back to two visits a week and then only one.

One girl in particular worried him -- Cathy. She was a quiet girl by temperament, he could tell, but she also seemed depressed. He had met with the girls individually a number of times, and now he arranged a visit with Cathy.

"You seem pretty unhappy, Cathy," he said. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

She didn't speak, and after phrasing the question a little differently a couple times, he just waited patiently, smiling. He saw her light brown wavy hair, light brown eyes, dimples, and a look of alertness and intelligence that not all the girls had.

Cathy grew uncomfortable with the silence, but Dr. Jones just kept smiling.

"My vagina's bad."

"Is that you how you feel?"

Cathy nodded. "I know you said it's not but it still feels bad."

"I'm sorry," said Dr. Jones. "Can you think of anything that might help?"

"Could someone show me instead of just telling me?"

"Show you what?"

"How wonderful my vagina is?"

"And... how would someone do that?"

"Ummm...."

Dr. Jones saw her face getting a bit pink. "Anything you say is fine. It doesn't have to make sense or anything."

"Kiss it."

"Excuse me?"

"Could someone kiss it?"

"Oh," said Dr. Jones, confused. "That's fine. You want someone to kiss it. That makes sense. Let me think..."

"I knew you'd make fun of me," said Cathy, lip quivering.

"Oh, no. No, no, no... I didn't mean to... It's just... it would be illegal, of course.... And who did you have in mind, I mean --"

"You."

"Me? Oh, jeez... I could never... I mean, it's just fine for you to feel that way, that's just fine, but as for actually doing anything, well, that's different. You know how feelings are different from actions... We covered all that..."

Dr. Jones realized he was blathering. He also realized he was bright pink and that he had a hard-on. He desperately hoped Cathy wouldn't notice.

Cathy noticed and then smirked.

"Oh, Cathy, why? Why would you want that?'

"You all say my vagina should have just stayed private for years and years. And maybe it should have. But it didn't. Dr. Smith invaded it. Over and over. He hurt it. And you said big girls might feel good doing sex. Well, me and a few of the other girls know about feeling good. We already knew how to feel good down there before it started. But then it started, and it's all messed up." She started to cry.

"Oh, Cathy, I'm so sorry," said Dr. Jones.

He opened his arms and Cathy crawled onto his lap. But feeling his stiff cock against her bottom, she reached down to touch it to make sure. "And what about that?"

"Um... Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"You know how Dr. Smith was a pervert for wanting to stick his penis in little girls instead of grown women?"

Cathy nodded.

"Well, in my thoughts I'm kind of the same way. I'd never, ever, ever do that, but the thoughts are kind of the same, and a penis gets hard kind of on its own... That's why I got so flustered before too... So you promise not to tell?"

Cathy smiled. "I promise."

Dr. Jones sighed with relief.

"If you kiss me down there."

Dr. Jones' anxiety shot through the roof. He tried to buy some time. "How about next week, OK, if you still want to do that, then I'll think about it. But you can't tell anyone."

"Course not," said Cathy. She kissed his cheek and hopped down.

\---------------------------------------------------------

All the other girls were playing outside.

Cathy and Dr. Jones were behind a locked door in Cathy's bedroom, which she shared with Rachel and Susan. The big girls' room.

"You really want to do this?" said Dr. Jones.

Cathy nodded vigorously.

"You know I could get in big trouble if you told anyone."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well... you might change. I don't want to end up like Dr. Smith."

Cathy laughed. "That was fun, what we did to him."

"He actually died, you know."

Cathy hesitated. "Oh. From what we did?"

"No, not that. Under mysterious circumstances. Most people think someone killed him because of how awful he was to you."

"Who did it?"

"No one knows, or if they do they're not saying. The police are not investigating much either. Everyone hated him."

"I'm still sad he got killed."

"That's very nice of you. Even bad people have good sides."

"Yeah, the rest of the time he was really good to us. He listened and paid attention to us."

Dr. Jones nodded. "So... here I am, risking my life to do you a favor. But I'll also tell you... I'm risking my life because I think little girl vaginas are amazing and I can't think of anything more exciting than getting to kiss one."

"How do you know you'll like my vagina?"

"I guess I don't, not for sure. But you saw all the other girls. Are you different down there?"

Cathy shook her head. "But she's still scared."

"Maybe I could just pat her gently, through your clothes, to try to make her feel more comfortable before you show her to me?"

Cathy smiled and lay back on the bed, dress covering her to below her knees. She held her hands together over her private place.

Dr. Jones started gently caressing her hands. "It's OK, little vagina, whenever you're ready, I'll pat you."

Cathy hesitated, than moved her hands aside a little. Dr. Jones slid his fingers between her hands and touched her dress right over the relevant spot. He cupped his hand over her little mound, pressing the dress fabric down to get full contact. He sighed.

"What? You can't really feel anything, can you?"

"I can already tell you're not a boy. None of those icky lumpy things. Just a smooth curve. So I know already you're a girl, and girls are wonderful."

Cathy looked at him with interest as he began slowly stroking the dress right over her special place. "Wonderful vagina. Wonderful, wonderful little vagina."

Cathy reached down to pull up her dress until it was bunched around her middle. Dr. Jones saw her panties, barely noticing that they were grayish and stained. He returned his hand to cupping her girl part. Cathy spread her legs so he could fit his whole hand flat against her girl part. "Oh, wonderful, wonderful vagina," he said.

"Really?" said Cathy, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, really!" He began gently patting and stroking.

Cathy looked at him, then looked away. "It starts feeling kind of good, but then I hear Dr. Smith again saying how disgusting it is..."

"Dr. Smith was a bad man. Maybe telling you those lies about vaginas being disgusting was even worse than sticking his penis in -- I don't know for sure."

Cathy smiled, grabbed the hem of her panties, lifted her butt, and slid them down to her ankles. Then she crossed her hands over her bare privates. "You promise not to laugh, or say it's gross?"

"Oh, absolutely."

She tentatively drew her hands back, looking intently at Dr. Jones's face. He could feel her looking, but he knew there was no trace of disgust on his face. The girl lips he saw brought no other emotion than joy and excitement. He patted her girl part and then began stroking again. "What a wonderful, wonderful part of a wonderful girl," he said softly.

Cathy's face showed a complicated and changing series of emotions, as he glanced at it from time to time. Mostly his eyes were fixated on the amazing little girl part under his fingers. No trace of hair, so smooth and elegantly curved. And in the middle that alluring slit, hiding and promising at the same time.

Minutes went by. "You remember what you wanted me to do when you first asked?"

Cathy nodded but looked away.

"You still want that? I'd love to do it."

"You'd really kiss the dirty, disgusting thing?" she whispered hoarsely.

"It's not at all dirty or disgusting, I've love to kiss it more than anything. But only with your permission."

Cathy shrugged, still looking away.

So Dr. Jones slowly maneuvered himself below her on the bed, brought his face slowly to the place where her legs joined and where girls are different from boys. And then he gave her lips a little kiss, and then another one. "Beautiful, beautiful little girl parts. I love kissing you so much." And he went back to kissing.

He felt Cathy twitch, and then twitch again. She was crying.

Dr. Jones slowly eased himself up until he was beside her and stroked her shoulder. Cathy turned and faced him, then gripped him tightly and began sobbing. Dr. Jones just stroked her hair gently. After fifteen minutes the sobs subsided and she looked at him with a little smile.

"I'd love to kiss your vagina again, if you feel like that again any time."

"OK," said Cathy, after a moment.

Dr. Jones resumed his kissing. And then he brought his tongue out just a bit and gave a short little lick. And then another. "Is that OK?" he asked.

Cathy said, "Mmm-hmmm" and he began licking more. He spread her lips with his fingers and began licking inside. "It's so wonderful," he said. He was licking around her inner lips and he dared to lick up where they came together at the top too, attentive to her reaction. He felt her squirm and continued his gentle licking.

Suddenly she turned away onto her side and began crying again.

Dr. Jones slid up until he was behind her, gently pushing forward until she was spooned against him.

She cried. He stroked her hair.

She stopped crying. "Again?" she said. "Oh, I'm being so impossible!"

"You're not being impossible... you went through something really traumatic, and it will take time. Maybe it's enough for one day?"

"No! It was feeling really good, but then... Do it again, please?"

Dr. Jones lowered himself and started licking again. After a few minutes, Cathy started crying, so he returned to her level to hug her. She urged him to lick again.

The process repeated itself three more times.

Dr. Jones licked, Cathy squirmed, moving her hips this way and that. Dr. Jones was expecting her to start crying any time, but instead she gasped and moaned, then moaned and gasped and then went limp. And then she began crying, and Dr. Jones hugged her again.

"You were licking me, and... I knew you didn't find it disgusting, and then all of a sudden I knew I wasn't disgusting, and then I had the best good feeling ever," she said.

"I'm so glad," said Dr. Jones. They hugged, and he thought the session would end soon.

"What about your penis?" she said. "It was hard sometimes before. I could feel it. But it's not hard now." She confirmed this with her fingers, touching the front of his pants.

"My penis wasn't part of the deal," said Dr. Jones. It stiffened rapidly under Cathy's touch.

"But you'd like to stick it in me?"

"It's a kind of primal urge, yes, because I'm a pervert like Dr. Smith. But don't worry about that."

"I want to see it."

"Are you sure you won't find it disgusting?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I really shouldn't do this."

"I'd really like you to."

"OK," said Dr. Jones with a sigh, and removed trousers and underpants to reveal an organ that was now very stiff.

"Can I touch?"

"OK, just not like you touched Dr. Smith's that day?"

Cathy laughed. "No... So is it magnificent and stupendous? The best organ ever?"

"No, it's just an organ. I guess women might think it's as good as a vagina, but no better."

"I think it's nice... And you'd stick it in me, not to do me a favor, but because you really want to and it would feel really good?"

"I would be amazed and astonished if you wanted me to stick it in you -- if you were willing to let me. It would be the most amazing thing ever to be able to get it into your wonderful vagina. In theory, that is."

"Then I want you to do it."

Dr. Jones groaned. "Really. You really sure?"

"Yes!" Cathy's eyes brimmed with tears of joy.

"Well... OK. What if you take your dress off all the way... and the panties too, so there's nothing but the whole gorgeous 'you'".

"OK," said Cathy with a shy smile.

Dr. Jones removed his own shirt as Cathy removed her dress so they were both completely naked. He turned over onto the 8-year-old girl and aimed his cock. "Let me know if it hurts at all or doesn't feel right and I'll stop... promise?"

"Promise," said Cathy.

Her legs were spread wide. He aimed his cock and opened her lips, then began pushing. His cock tip slid right in.

"Oh, wow!" said Cathy. "It goes in so easy!"

Dr. Jones gasped and groaned and moaned.

"You OK?" said Cathy.

"Yeah, yeah, it just feels so good... You're wet from having that orgasm. That's your body getting ready for sex, just so it will go in easy and feel good... Can I go in further?"

"Sure, I'll let you know if it hurts... More... more... more... OK."

Dr. Jones felt his cock tip nudge against the end of her little girl vagina.

He began thrusting gently, then stopped. "You know what happens if I keep going? The stuff comes out. It's not healing stuff."

"The stuff that would start a baby?"

"Right. But you're too young for that."

"But you'd really like to make it come out?"

"If I get even a little bit more excited, it will just come out, whether I want it to or not. That happens when I have my orgasm. But it's not doing anything for you, it's just for me."

Cathy smiled. "Go ahead, I'd love you to be really happy... My vagina makes you happy?"

"Yes! Your vagina and the rest of you too. But the vagina is what makes my penis feel fantastic... You sure?"

Cathy nodded.

Dr. Jones pressed in and out all of ten times, his breathing hard and ragged, and then strangled a cry as his penis seized up and spurted, again and again. Gobs of cum, right into his girl, the way it has been with penises and vaginas from the beginning of time.

He expected Cathy to start crying at any moment, but she didn't. When he looked up she was just smiling at him.

He slowly slid off of her, his penis sliding out, and lay carefully on his back, still breathing hard. Cathy snuggled up against his side.

"So, you liked my vagina a whole lot, and licked it forever, even when I kept crying all the time." She giggled. "Sorry... And your penis thought my vagina was really great, and went in and shot out special baby-making stuff, and you felt really happy?"

Dr. Jones nodded.

"And I have a good little body?"

"Absolutely," Dr. Jones said.

They heard voices below as the other girls came inside. Dr. Jones spent time alone with all the girls, listening to them, but he never spent this much time alone.

The two of them quickly got up, made themselves decent, hid all traces of their encounter, then opened the door.

"OK, Cathy," he said in his best professional voice, as they heard girl footsteps on the stairs. "I think you're making good progress. I'll check in with you again next week, OK?"

"OK. Thank you Dr. Jones."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"You seem funny, Cathy," said Rachel, as the three girls settled down in bed for the night.

"Yeah, you're all dreamy," said Susan.

"Oh, am I? I guess I'm just happy. I got over feeling so bad about Dr. Smith."

"There's more than that. You spent a long time with Dr. Jones this afternoon. I kept expecting you to come outside but you never did."

"Oh, it wasn't that long," said Cathy too quickly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Something did too! Did he make you get naked and do things?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Dr. Smith did."

"Well, that was awful. I'd hardly be happy if Dr. Jones made me get naked."

Rachel spoke again. "But they said big girls like it if they get a choice. Remember how we used to rub ourselves and feel good down there before Dr. Smith?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I haven't wanted to since then."

"But Dr. Jones is so kind and nice. I can imagine showing him my privates.... Cathy, that smile! You smiled when I said that. He did stuff with you, I know it!"

Cathy relaxed and sighed. "He convinced me that my vagina really is just fine."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Jones locked the door to the bedroom behind him.

"You told, Cathy! I said you had to keep it a secret!"

"I tried, but they tricked me. And I was so happy I couldn't hide it."

"So now Rachel and Susan have told me I have to convince them that their vaginas aren't bad."

"Oh. That would be nice, but... you're not going to stick your penis in them, are you?"

"I certainly would rather not. The chances of me getting in trouble are high enough already."

"You're my boyfriend," said Cathy, hugging him around the hips as he stood.

"Oh... Oh, hmmm."

Cathy looked at him uncertainly. "But I thought you said my vagina was wonderful."

"Oh, it definitely is, but that doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend. I mean, I was thinking that was a one-time thing, and you'd be convinced your vagina is just fine and we'd be done with it."

"But you liked it a lot -- you said."

"I did, but... It's not right, and I'll get in trouble!"

Cathy took off her gray dress and panties and lay back on the bed, legs spread wide. "Make my vagina feel like she's not disgusting," she said.

"Cathy, oh, Cathy... -- ... oh, to hell with it."

He lowered himself between the girl's legs and began kissing, then licking, then licking right in that special place. It only took a couple minutes before Cathy shuddered and moaned.

"There, so now you know I think your vagina is just fine."

"But your penis. You have to stick your penis in!"

"But Cathy! --"

"See, there's where it goes." She held her pussy lips open.

Dr. Jones gulped, then stripped while Cathy smiled and bounced her butt up and down on the bed in excitement.

He mounted, he inserted, he moaned, he thrust, he thrust more and started breathing hard, and then he moaned plaintively as he shot his sperm into little Cathy, who smiled up at him happily the whole time. Then he lay beside Cathy.

"The other time, afterwards, the sperm came out on my panties. Is that normal?"

Dr. Jones smiled. "Yeah, it's normal."

"Dr. Smith's came out too, and I always felt so horrible because I wasn't letting it fill me up the way it was supposed to. But I thought you said it went up inside to make a baby."

"Oh, just a tiny bit does, and the rest comes out. I'd wipe it up the best you can. Fortunately there are stains on the panties already."

He turned to her and looked at her solemnly. "But Susan and Rachel want me to convince them that their vaginas are not disgusting. They threatened to tell if I don't."

"They wouldn't tell!"

"Why do you say that?"

"They're just sneaky, that's all."

"Well, I don't know... they seemed pretty serious to me. So I think I'll have to do that. Maybe just a little kiss will do it."

Cathy looked doubtful.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cathy had come to Dr. Jones's attention because she was so sad, and it was no big surprise that she had started crying so many times.

Susan had much less trouble. Dr. Jones talked soothingly about how wonderful her vagina was. She was a bit pale when she first pulled down her panties. Dr. Jones mixed talking with kissing and then licking. But she relaxed fully as she felt Dr. Jones's tongue doing is magic. It took her a full half hour of excitement before she finally came.

"There! Feel better?" said Dr. Jones when she had caught her breath.

"Yeah, that was wonderful."

"Good," said Dr. Jones, who started to get up.

"But what about your penis?"

"What about it?"

"You've got to stick it in me."

"Didn't my tongue convince your vagina that she's amazingly wonderful?"

"Yeah, but Dr. Smith stuck his penis in, and my vagina remembers that and she wants to get a good penis in there instead to take away the bad penis memories."

Dr. Jones looked at that lovely red hair, the big blue eyes, and the alluring freckles. bit his lip, then stripped, revealing his raging erection. He said soothing words as he prepared to insert, but Susan didn't seem so interested in words. She urged him on -- and in. She smiled and wriggled her butt under him, saying at one point as his cock eased its way in, "Oooo, that feels nice!" Dr. Jones began his in and out motion, awash in pleasure, and in under a minute the ecstatic transfer took place, and the products of Dr. Jones's balls were swimming energetically deep in Susan's vagina -- millions of them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rachel needed very little verbal reassurance about her vagina being OK.

As with the other girls, Dr. Smith had called forth her sexuality, and despite the experience being horrible, the sexuality would not be ignored and tucked away.

She wanted sexual pleasure from Dr. Jones's tongue, and she got it. She wanted his penis inside her, and she got that too. She had a second orgasm just as he thrust into her that one last time and began spurting.

Susan and Rachel were not satisfied with one time any more than Cathy was. Dr. Jones knew he should really put a stop to it -- but it felt so, so good. But they had to be careful so as not to arouse more suspicion than they did already.

It took him two weeks after doing it to one of the girls to get around to her again -- he had to spend alone time with the other kids, too. He was getting to burrow into a hot little vagina and let loose more than once a week, but as there were three of them and only one of him, the girls were unhappy about having to wait so long.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"The little girls know something's up," said Rachel. "But they don't know what it is. But they talk about how their vaginas still feel bad even after everyone says they aren't. Dr. Smith had a big effect on them."

"Well, I certainly am not going go lick their vaginas!" said Dr. Jones.

Rachel gave him a mischievous smile. "I bet you'd like to."

"Well, what I'd like to do doesn't enter into it."

"Yeah, OK. I don't want to have to share you with more girls!" said Rachel. "But I still feel bad for the littler ones."

Dr. Jones thought a while, and then suggested a plan that the girls themselves could do, even though he couldn't have anything to do with it.

\---------------------------------------------------------

A new 5-year-old girl, Hannah, had arrived who hadn't experienced Dr. Smith, and Dr. Jones took that girl for a long walk outside.

Rachel addressed the others. "Dr. Smith told us our vaginas were disgusting. Everyone else has been telling us they're not, but somehow Dr. Smith's voice keeps coming back anyway. Anyone else feel that?" Most of the girls nodded. A few looked like it was a revelation.

"So sometimes actions speak louder than words. I think every one of you has a wonderful vagina, and I'd like to show you that -- by giving it a kiss."

There were squeals of excitement, and some looks of apprehension.

"Anyone volunteer to go first?"

Susan hitched up her dress and pulled down her panties, standing in the middle of the room.

Rachel knelt in front of her. "Susan, your vagina is wonderful and just perfect." As she spoke she gently stroked the labia. Then she slowly reached in and kissed her, right in the center.

The girls were mesmerized. Cathy was next to get kissed.

Alison then volunteered, and Rachel gave her the same heartfelt speech, gentle labia stroking, and the kiss.

Girl followed girl, until Rachel's lips had touched every girl who was willing. Two girls didn't want to be kissed, but they watched with interest.

"It's not just Rachel," said Susan. "I think you all have wonderful vaginas too, and I'd like to kiss them too." So Susan repeated the procedure, kissing every vagina of the 7 other girls who were participating. And then Cathy did it. Then Alison did, kissing the big girl vaginas too. They kept asking the other two girls if they wanted to participate. Tina said she would be happy to kiss the other vaginas but didn't want anyone to kiss hers. That was fine with everyone.

The girls started giggling. "What about inside? Can we go inside?"

Rachel, Susan, and Cathy looked at each other. Dr. Jones hadn't said anything about that.

"Sure," said Rachel, "anything that doesn't hurt."

"What about washing our hands?"

"There's nothing dirty there," said Rachel. "We'll wash our hands before supper anyway and that's plenty."

And so most of the girls went around again, opening up the other girls' vaginal lips and kissing inside, and then sliding their little finger up inside the vagina itself, reminded by the big girls to say how the vagina was perfect and not in the least disgusting. Fingers went in pretty far, as Dr. Smith's penis had expanded every vagina well beyond the size it would normally have for a girl that age.

All in all, it was a great success.

\---------------------------------------------------------

More orphans came into the system. The orphanage system called all the people who had been foster parents in the past, but with no luck. They looked again to see if anyone was looking to adopt girls. No one was.

Change was in the wind. The Woodcrest girls found out about the potential changes and some were anxious. But for Cathy, Rachel and Susan, there was a different level of anxiety... If Dr. Jones didn't stuff his penis into their vaginas regularly, that would be terrible!

In the best scenario they could come up with, the total count at Woodcrest would be 14. The homes in the system for older girls and younger girls would also be overcrowded. It was going to be tight. It would technically be in violation of state regulations, too, which limited the facility to 12 girls.

That's when Dr. Jones had his idea. He gathered the three big girls together and met with them in their room. "Here's a crazy idea... If I were to offer to take the three of you in as my foster daughters, would you be interested?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh, wow! But wait, daddies don't have sex with their daughters, right?" asked Susan.

Dr. Jones paused, a little wave of guilt washing over him. "Not real daddies and daughters, but we know it's different. Maybe it will be more like you'll be my three wives."

They all giggled at that idea.

"But you'll still lick us and give us good feelings and stick your penis inside so we keep knowing our vaginas aren't disgusting? Every other week?" asked Rachel.

Dr. Jones smiled. "It could be more often than every other week if you'd like, if we're sleeping in the same house every night."

"Every week?"

Dr. Jones smirked.

"Every day?" said Cathy. "Twice a day? Ten times a day?" Her eyes were ablaze.

"I'm sure I could manage to do at least one of you every day, so at the worst you'd each get it at least every third day. But I have the feeling it might be more."

"You don't have a real wife?" said Sarah.

"No."

"And you're not going to find one and get married?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't love grown-up women with their big bodies. I only love little girls like you."

"So it would be really nice for you too?"

"Oh, yes."

Cathy began stroking the front of Dr. Jones's pants.

"Mmmm, nice idea," he said. "But no time now."

"Just a kiss, then?" said Cathy, quickly pulling panties down and holding her dress up.

"OK, a kiss." Dr. Jones knelt and gave a sweet, gentle kiss to Cathy's girl slit. He wasn't surprised to find two other little girl slits presented for his attention in exactly the same way, and he kissed each of them too.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Along with the volunteer work, Dr. Jones did have a paying job as a child psychologist. Since he'd started volunteering at Woodcrest he had mostly worked in the early morning and late afternoon.

In theory the girls at Woodcrest were all home-schooled, but it was a joke. One of the women who worked there was supposed to teach them to read and write. She would occasionally point to some books and encourage the girls to do the reading and arithmetic exercises, but they never did.

Dr. Jones engaged a crusty old lady from a nearby farm to stay with the girls during the day and do some housework, laundry, and cooking. He chose her partly because she volunteered that she believed in privacy and not nosing into other people's business.

Dr. Jones wanted more for his girls than they got at the orphanage. He went shopping with them and got several different outfits for each girl, conservative but far better than the single gray dress they had worn at the orphanage. They got bunches of new panties -- to the girls they were amazingly bright and white. He got them toys and dolls and more books.

When he came home in the middle of the day, Dr. Jones actually worked with his girls on their schoolwork. He encouraged them to help each other. They were far behind but made good progress. In a year they might be able to go to the public school with girls their own age.

Each girl had the luxury of her own bedroom, and Dr. Jones's idea had been to visit each of them privately for sex. But while each of them liked the idea of private sex with Dr. Jones without the other two watching, they hated the idea of Dr. Jones being alone with one of the other girls and them being shut out. So, all in all, they were much happier to all converge at bedtime on Dr. Jones's room, and in particular to join the others on top of the big bed. 

Three lovely little girls and one big hairy man all got naked. He licked one girl for a while, sometimes to orgasm. The others got turned on watching and rubbed themselves between the legs.

When the first girl felt ready she urged him to mount her and plunge his cock in. The others vied for his attention with sexy dances, monologues, or caresses to his body. One effective technique was simply lying back, with legs spread wide and fingers spreading the feminine lips to make herself just as ready to get it as a girl could get. When Dr. Jones saw that, he often pulled out of one girl and slid right into the next. But while copulating with several girls was wonderful, he also was driven to orgasm, and he had to pick one girl to climax in. And then he would focus his attention on the chosen girl. Feasting his eyes on the beautiful face and beautiful body and labia spread tight around his thrusting cock, he would hammer in and out hard and ejaculate way up inside her. As the days went by, he made sure to spread his ejaculations around evenly so no girl felt left out.

They tried lots of other things too. They licked his cock and each insisted on having him come in her mouth. For Cathy and Susan, once was enough, but Rachel continued to volunteer now and then, as long as it was understood that this didn't count against her allotment of vaginal ejaculations. They tried doggy style. They tried girl-on-top, and all three of the girls liked coming that way sometimes.

When it was all over, occasionally a girl would go back to her bed, but mostly they would sleep with Dr. Jones. One reason is that there was sometimes sex in the morning and they didn't want to miss their turn. He even sometimes woke one of them up in the middle of the night for some quick sex if she was interested. She was always interested.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired," said Susan. "I want to go first and then you can have him to yourselves." As she spoke she pressed her fingers rhythmically between her legs to get ready. Then she pushed Dr. Jones onto his back. "Is my vagina disgusting? Do you want it to go away?"

"No! Your vagina is amazing and wonderful, and I'd love it if you sat down on me and took my penis way up inside."

Susan smiled and impaled herself, and began lifting herself and then settling down, always landing firmly at the bottom so her hairless pubic area nested strongly against his hairy man pubis. She whimpered and sighed, and the other two girls fingered themselves between the legs. It was under fifteen minutes when she gasped and groaned and held very still, eyes closed and ecstasy written on her face, then slid off and assumed the fetal position some distance away from the other three, facing away from them.

The other two girls looked at each other, but Dr. Jones took charge. "Rachel, will you be my little girl doggy?"

Rachel grinned, then hesitated. "You think my vagina is OK?"

"Oh, your vagina is fantastic. I'd lick it if you want."

"No, that's OK. I'm ready for penis, penis, penis!" She presented herself, Dr. Jones got on his knees behind her and thrust in. He pounded away, holding her hips tight in his hands.

"You look like animals," said Cathy, squirming.

"We are animals," growled Dr. Jones.

Rachel gasped and her pussy tightened around Dr. Jones's cock. He pushed in very deep and then held still. He did that sometimes as he came, but this time he held still because he didn't want to come yet.

When Rachel was finished and drew away, Dr. Jones looked at Cathy frantically. "Your vagina is fantastic, I'd lick it if you want, but I really want to stick it all the way into you, and I won't last long."

"Oh, go for it!" said Cathy.

Cathy was spread wide, held herself open, and Dr. Jones thrust in to the tight, hot, wet embrace of the eager female.

"Oh, do it, do it, do it!" said Cathy, eyes locked on his.

All of 30 seconds after penetration, he did just that, gasping, thrusting, cock pulsing wildly, and Cathy gasped at exactly the same time.

Dr. Jones disengaged and lay on his side, looking at his three beauties. Susan was still turned away from them all. Rachel's eyes were half-closed and Cathy was rapidly heading toward sleep too. So he just lay back and let himself drift off.

He woke to a hand idly playing with his soft cock, which was rapidly getting hard. The hand belonged to Cathy, who seemed mostly asleep. But feeling him stir, she opened a sleepy eye.

She whispered, "I had a dream that Dr. Smith said my vagina was disgusting. Could you just slide your wonderful penis into me to keep the bad dreams away?"

Dr. Jones smiled. "How can you sleep with my cock inside you? If you got on top of me you'd squish me. And vice versa."

"I'll just do it like this." She turned away from him and stuck her butt out and tucked her legs up under her.

Dr. Jones wasn't sure how practical the sleeping would be, but he was delighted to spoon behind her and ease his cock into her welcoming pussy. He thrust idly. "If I lie still I'm afraid it will get soft and fall out. You're so sexy I'll want to go in and out and come inside you, then it will get soft and fall out. "

"Oh, it's OK. I'm happy to be awake while you're doing me, and if it falls out maybe I'll just tuck it back in." She giggled.

"Sweet dreams," whispered Dr. Jones. He thrust a bit, then relaxed. As his cock started softening, he eased it in and out a few times until it got hard again. At first Cathy reacted when he started thrusting, but then she just lay still, breathing regularly.

After half an hour he found the routine frustrating. She'd said she didn't mind being awake if he was going to really do it to her. He started thrusting consistently, a deep penetration, hold and withdrawal, but smooth and slow. But as his orgasm approached he couldn't keep entirely calm. He stayed quiet as he gave one final surge inside and drizzled more sperm into his little girl -- deeply, deeply satisfied. Then he lay still, cock inside, quietly catching his breath.

In a couple minutes Cathy turned her head towards him over her shoulder and whispered, "I had a wonderful dream where Dr. Jones loved my vagina so much he filled it with his penis and then leaked out lots of sperm because he really wanted to." She gave him an impish grin.

He smiled too, withdrew, and slid himself down below her where he then worked her girl parts over lovingly with his tongue. Within a few minutes she gasped and shuddered. She turned away, butt stuck out, and he snuggled up behind her, and slid his penis back in. He dozed, woke and thrust, and dozed again, over and over. Helping his girl keep bad dreams at bay wasn't half bad.

The other two might get jealous when they found out, but he'd be happy to give them the same treatment.

END. First posted 7/23/2019.


End file.
